Regarde autour de toi
by Anagrammes
Summary: Slash HPDM


**Regarde autour de toi**

**Discaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire. (dommage)**

* * *

Ceci est une sorte de **prologue**, écrit, comme qui dirait, "à l'arrache" (hum, pas très littéraire tout ça). Bref, un soir, lors d'une conversation Internet avec un auteur que vous connaissez tous (merdalor, toujours là, la Noire Divinité de la Justice), une idée m'est venue. Ce très court passage a été pondu en une nuit (avec la couette, la bouillote, les poches sous les yeux et la tête de détraqueur intégrée (détraquée pardon...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qui sait, peut-être donnera t-il naissance à une histoire en plusieurs chapitres (oui oui, sûrement). En ce qui concerne le rating, aucune prévision. Je préfère le mettre en **R**, mais si lemon il y a, pas tout de suite il sera (vraiment naze ton humour)

* * *

"Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near,  
Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear,  
Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone,  
Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on.  
Sweet visions attend thy sleep,  
Fondest, dearest to me,  
While others their revels keep,  
I will watch over thee".

* * *

Alison Krauss and The Union Station, "Slumber my Darling" (a pas trouvé la date (baisse humblement les yeux)) (1)

* * *

Draco se réveilla, un noeud formé au creux du sternum, le ventre contracté par une sourde douleur qu'il sentait s'infiltrer le long de tous ses muscles. Sentant l'angoisse monter en lui, et prenant une profonde inspiration, plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme brun qui le tenait serré, lové contre son corps rassurant. 

Il se dirigea d'un pas légèrement chancelant vers la salle de bain, se retournant uniquement lorsqu'il entendit le brun bouger dans le grand lit.

Arrivé dans la vaste pièce où il lui arrivait de se réfugier lorsqu'il se sentait au plus mal, il repoussa sans un bruit la porte après son passage, s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que son compagnon était endormi.

Il vint se placer devant le lavabo, puis actionna le robinet d'eau froide. Prenant appuis sur le rebord, les bras tendus, le dos légèrement courbé, il la laissa s'écouler en la regardant d'un air absent, fasciné par sa transparence et par le doux bruit qu'elle faisait naître de son flux régulier. Cela l'apaisait et l'aidait à calmer sa respiration difficile.

Il releva la tête, afin de constater, une fois de plus, par le reflet interposé du miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, les effets de sa maladie. Il avait encore perdu du poids, de légères ombres se dessinaient aux creux de ses joues, des cernes violets accentuant sa pâleur, mais également le contraste de couleurs entre le blanc diaphane de sa peau et l'aigue-marine de ses yeux, plus ternes qu'à l'ordinaire.

Laissant son regard vagabonder sur le haut de son torse nu, il observa la sécheresse de ses muscles, et les clavicules saillantes qui semblaient vouloir ressortir plus que jamais.

Ce corps ne lui appartenait pas. C'était _impossible_.

Sentant un picotement familier lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux, il mit ses mains sous l'eau, en recueillant une partie afin de l'amener à son visage pour se rafraîchir.

Il recommença, soufflant profondément entre les deux opérations, comme pour évacuer se sentiment de vide qu'il sentait poindre avec de plus en plus d'insistance en lui.

Les yeux fermés, il étendit son bras à la recherche de la petite serviette blanche qu'il savait étendue à côté du miroir, mais il ne saisit que du vide. Il poussa un profond soupir, sentant quelqu'un la lui mettre directement dans la main.

" Merci " murmura-t-il, juste avant de s'essuyer le visage.

Se redressant, mais gardant la tête basse, il sentit la personne venir se placer derrière lui, et l'enlacer avec douceur, comme si elle craignait de le briser. S'appuyant contre elle, il savoura avec délices l'étreinte apaisante de ses deux longs bras fins et musclés qui lui transmettaient le peu de chaleur dont il avait besoin pour continuer à vivre.

_ La seule personne qui me retienne vraiment_, pensa-t-il.

Le jeune brun posa doucement sa tête contre la nuque de Draco, sur laquelle il déposa un léger baiser, s'emplissant par là même de sa délicieuse odeur, puis il laissa son nez se promener avec légèreté le long de cette nuque diaphane, à la naissance des cheveux courts du blond, en savourant leur douceur.

" Je t'aime Draco ", dit-il avec tendresse, alors qu'il le regardait intensément dans le reflet du miroir. Le blond, cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir lever les yeux vers lui, gardant son regard fixement rivé sur l'eau qui s'écoulait régulièrement.

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, et, tendant sa main vers l'arrivée d'eau, il la coupa sans cesser de fixer le blond.

Puis il passa cette même main qui semblait attirée par le visage de Draco, sur la peau douce de la joue de ce dernier. La laissant progressivement retracer les contours de ce visage chéri, il remonta finalement vers le front de Draco, qui sembla se détendre soudainement en sentant les effets de cette main fraîche sur son front brûlant de fièvre.

Draco se laissa complètement aller contre harry, appuyant sa tête sur le haut de épaule du brun.

Ce dernier fit descendre sa main le long du bras de Draco, pour aller prendre celles du blond entre les siennes, après une brève caresse le long de ses avant-bras, après avoir laissé la pulpe de ses pouces cajoler la douceur de ses poignets. Elles étaient glacées, à l'image même du Prince qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras.

" Allons nous coucher, tu es frigorifié " lui dit-il, avec inquiétude, pressant les mains de Draco entre les siennes.

* * *

à suivre ... (oui, il y a inspiration)

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas à qui appartient le concept des paroles de chanson placées en exergue. Je me permet de l'emprunter et si quelqu'un veut me donner la fessée, ce sera avec grand plaisir ! Et pour changer un petit peu, la prochaine fois, un poème sera placé en exergue. 

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !

* * *

ps : après un petit problème, je reposte ce prologue, le premier chapitre devait arriver bientôt. 


End file.
